Into the Vipers' Nest
Read also: Into the Vipers' Nest Dialogues Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11) is the eleventh case of the game and the last in the Industrial Area district. The victim was the Vipers' leader, Salvador Cordero, who was found dead on his car. The killer was Tony Marconi, a huge figure in the Italian Mafia and also the former manager of the Blue Flamingo, who killed Salvador with a glass bottle because he was trying to hurt Ginger. Victim *'Salvador Cordero' (Found dead on his car with his skull smashed to pieces) Murder Weapon *'Glass Bottle' Killer *'Tony Marconi' Suspects tm11.png|Tony Marconi tc11.png|Troy Cassidy gg.png|Ginger ab.png|Ash Bison ots.png|One-Tooth-Sam Killer's Profile *The killer is asthmatic *The killer chews gum *The killer has an oil stain *The killer uses hand sanitizer *The killer's blood type is AB+ Crime Scenes Viper's Pit.png|The Vipers' Pit toolbox.png|Toolbox The Blue Flamingo.png|The Blue Flamingo The Dance Floor.png|The Dance Floor 1374277073878.jpg|Sewers Sewers Outlet.png|Sewers Outlet Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate The Vipers' Pit. (Clues: Victim's Body, Medicine Canister, and Torn Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Analyze Medicine Canister.(00:30:00) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Blue Flamingo Card) *Talk to Marconi about the victim. *Investigate The Blue Flamingo. (Clue: Pile of Clothes) *Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Screwdriver) *Question Troy about the victim. *Find out why Ginger is at the Blue Flamingo. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Toolbox. (Clues: Torn Map, Oil-stained Rag, and Dog Tag) *Talk to Ash Bison about the victim. *Analyze Oil-stained Rag. (06:00:00) *Question Ginger over her presence at the primary crime scene. *Examine Torn Map. (Result: Map) *Ask Troy about his presence at the primary crime scene. *Investigate Sewers. (Clues: Shoe, and Hand Sanitizer) *Examine Shoe. (Result: Soil Sample) *Analyze Soil Sample. (00:30:00) *Find out if One-Tooth Sam was at the primary crime scene. *Examine Hand Sanitizer. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Question Marconi with Ramirez's help. *Question Ash Bison over his strong motive for wanting the victim dead. *Investigate The Dance Floor. (Clues: Asthma Inhaler) *Examine Asthma Inhaler. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (00:30:00) *Investigate Sewers Outlet. (Clues: Old Knife) *Examine Serial Number. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (00:30:00) *Quizz One-Tooth Sam about his knife you found. *Examine Pieces of Glass. (Result: Smashed Bottle) *Analyze Smashed Glass. (06:00:00) *Arrest the killer. *Go to additional investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation: *Ginger needs your help. *Investigate Blue Flamingo. (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Legal Document) *Analyze Legal Document. (03:00:00) *Ginger's the new club manager. (Reward: Burger) *Troy really needs your help. *Investigate Vipers' Pit. (Clues: Torn Blueprint) *Examine Torn Blueprint. (Result: Blueprint) *Examine Blueprint. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (03:00:00) *Give Troy his blueprint back. (Reward: Biker Helmet) *One-Tooth Sam needs to talk to you. *Investigate Sewers. (Clues: Metal Box) *Examine Lock. (Result: Metal Box) *Examine Metal Box. (Result: Jewel) *Analyze Jewel. (03:00:00) *Give One-Tooth Sam his jewel back. (Reward: 5,000 coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *All the suspects in this case have made appearances in previous cases. Category:Cases Category:Industrial Area